


The Forgiveness Of Marriage

by God1643



Series: Incomplete Works: Up For Adoption [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Child Abandonment, F/M, Fluff, Just... Too Much Fluff, Mentioned Summer Rose (RWBY), Raven Branwen Needs A Hug, Sexually Suggestive Dialogue, Summer Rose (RWBY) Lives, Thwarted Child Abandonment, Verbal Discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: Raven Branwen has begun an attempt to leave her child.It... doesn't exactly go to plan, mainly thanks to her own feelings.
Relationships: Taiyang Xiao Long/Raven Branwen
Series: Incomplete Works: Up For Adoption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Forgiveness Of Marriage

She stole from the silent home with all the quiet grace of an experienced thief, her figure lithe and sly, clad in dark reds and midnight blacks. She was packed for bear, everything she owned in a bag over one shoulder, and a sword clutched in the other.

She paused, turning around slightly with her face pinched in an uncategorizable emotion, and gazed soundlessly, conflicted, at the peaceful glow of the lanterns inside and the rumbling snores she could hear even from here.

Firming her brow, she turned back forwards, set on leaving. She began to walk, and almost immediately ran into someone.

A tall, svelte figure of a woman clad in lighter pink-white fabric and dark blue lowlights, had her arms crossed, standing in front of the smaller one.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” There was a dangerous rumble in the tone of the taller woman, a menace that was as loud in tone as it was hushed in the evening silence.

“...” The smaller woman could offer no answer, choking on her words.

“I _know_ this isn’t what it looks like.” Far from being reassured at the linguistic opportunity to escape guilt, the smaller woman twitched in fear. That wasn’t an out, it was the wind up to a thunderous condemnation that would have her questioning her own adequacy for, at the bare least, days on end.

“After all, no woman who carried an infant to full term and gazed lovingly at her own swollen stomach when she thought no one was looking would be so stupid as to believe her father’s manipulative bullshit regarding strength.” The tall woman’s words were scything and brutal, delivered in a tone so flat you could barely identify it as speech.

She leaned forward, looming over the cringing mother, silver eyes flashing dangerously in the speckled light cast from the shattered moon.

“And you, especially, Raven Xiao Long, _former_ Member of the Branwen Tribe, would not be so _weak_ as to abandon someone that needs you, out of fear of your own inadequacy. After all, not even Qrow at his drunkest would dare do something that phenomenally stupid.”

“Summer… I…” Raven began, but couldn’t continue.

“Don’t you ‘Summer’ me, Raven!” Summer hissed, her sakura blossom coloured hood catching moonlight and almost turning ethereal, matching the shade on the pale skin of her face, itself flushed in rage. “You don’t get to talk your way out of this one. And you sure as _shit_ don’t get to fight your way out, because _you will fucking lose_.”

It was very rare that Summer swore, and even rarer when her tone dropped like that.

Raven knew well enough by now not to object, not that she even wanted to. Secretly, this stoppage was exactly what she wanted, the true self of hers buried under the heaped shit from her father in her own head was rejoicing extensively at the chance to turn back, to go back to where Raven knew she belonged.

Summer snapped a hand out, wrenching the blade from Raven’s slack hands and throwing it aside. Reaching over Raven’s shoulders, unstoppable hands tore the backpack straps away and sent the rucksack clattering to the hard packed dirt of the trail to the house.

“Now, you will go inside the house that you share with your husband, whom you married and swore never to betray in mind or in heart, you will pick up your baby and hold her in your arms, and clamber into bed beside your beloved alongside your family.” Raven nodded meekly, rapidly, eyes wide and afraid.

Summer Rose was the only one Raven was ever afraid of, and _boy_ was Summer cashing in all that fear now.

“And if I hear _one little peep_ of objection or see one lacking _gram_ of _maternal affection_ in the way you hold your daughter, I swear to all that is holy that I will put you over my knee and beat the bandit out of you.” Summer was wagging a finger like the disappointed older sister she basically was, and Raven felt it all come rushing back.

The pain, the buried shame, the attempts at repressing the love she felt for her fellow members of Team STRQ, it all came rushing out as the dam burst.

Raven launched herself for Summer, crying out heavy, ugly tears into the swell of Summer’s breasts. And for once, Raven wasn’t jealous of Summer for having them, as they made excellent tear pillows.

Not that she’d even say that out-loud, mind you.

Summer’s anger didn’t evaporate, but she did wrap her arms around the crying Raven and sway slightly.

“ _What have I done… what have I become, Summer_?” Raven whispered, not even feeling the smeared tears and snot on her face. Summer said nothing, patting Raven gently on the back and running her hands around in assurances.

“ _I was going to abandon my child!_ ” Raven sobbed harder, clutching tighter to the larger woman before her.

Summer nodded silently, picking up Raven in an easy carry and carrying the distraught woman inside. As they approached, the door was opened.

Stood there was a towering figure, of blond hair and bulked arms, and he wordlessly took Raven from Summer’s arms.

“ _Oh, Tai…_ ” Raven sobbed against his chest. Summer wrapped herself around the both of them, squeezing Raven between two loving friends. Her _new_ family, the Tribe be damned. “ _I… I was…_ ” Raven tried to continue.

“I know. I was awake.” Tai replied, resting his chin atop her head. “I knew you’d come back. That first turn around wouldn’t have been the last one, and I know for a damn certainty there’s no one in that tribe you love enough to form a portal to.” Tai squeezed Raven tighter. And Raven sobbed harder in turn.

“You needed to realise that what we have is best on your own time, although I certainly won’t object to Summer’s treatment. In honesty, I wanted to say those things to you myself these last few days, but I held myself back.” Tai continued, not holding back his feelings. Burying emotions only caused problems, as this attempt showed.

There was a long pause.

_“Oh, Tai…_ ” Raven breathed, nothing but love in her tone. _“You’re so strong…_ ” Unlike the first time those words had been whispered, the night of Yang’s conception, these had no amorous undertones, only purest love, and gratitude for his restraint, for his character, for his integrity, for _him_.

“ _And so are you, my beautiful little black dove._ ” Tai replied. Sometime in the past minute, Summer had broken away and closed the door on her way out, slipping silently into the night.

The husband and wife stood in the entry of their home, swaying softly to a hummed tune out of Tai. It was their wedding song, an old tune recorded at the advent of Scroll technology, from an ancient, legless street performer and his equally old wife in one of Vacuo's many music taverns.

“ _Oh, Tai…_ ” Raven breathed once more, looking upwards and piercing the big lug with her red eyes. _“You know what that song does to me…”_

_“_ Indeed _, my endless love._ ” Tai replied, weaving his response into the song with a smile stretching his face. “How about we relive that night, so we can forget this one?” Tai continued, his smile shrinking, becoming softer, fonder.

“I seem to remember there being rather more force on your part.” Raven teased.

“Oh, and you know I’m all about those accurate historical re-enactments.” Tai replied, smiling more genuinely now, teasing in his bearing and eyes as well.

“Oh, is that so?” Tai nodded. “I feel like I should do the same, then.” Raven concluded. Tai’s eyes went a little wide. Her face pinched up a tiny bit, the way Tai knew as her remembering a particular quote to get it right. And boy, did she get it right.

“Now, _husband_ …” Tai felt a shiver race down his spine, she had said it _exactly_ how she did that first night following the wedding.

“How about you…” She lifted her legs onto his waist in a jump, settling her hips before his groin and wrapping her arms around his neck. She nestled her mouth just beside his ear, licking up his neck and kissing the outside of his ear to aim her mouth directly into his hearing. “ _Fuck a baby into me?_ ”

Summer, even as far away as her long stride had carried her so far, heard a loud snarl followed by an amorous giggle, and had a strange flashback to the night the two were married.

Sighing, she shrugged.

“Well, maybe _two_ babies will be enough to make sure she stays.” A moaning scream floated out into the Team Leader’s hearing, and she sighed again. “Well, probably three. Twins do run in the family, after all.” Giggling to herself, she made for her house in Central Patch City, and her warm, comfortable bed.

And her dog, don’t forget her beautiful, huge, warm dog.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had this head-canon that Summer actually wasn't small like Ruby, but closer to Tai's height, almost like how Pyrrha is in the show but even bigger and muscled like Yang.  
> After all, Ruby isn't exactly eating prime food and living a low-stress lifestyle when traveling Mistral following the Fall, which would be her prime time in life to hit a growth spurt. So it's my canon that the malnutrition is the reason she's small unlike her parents.  
> Anyway, this story is a one shot, but if you wanted to do something with it, go ahead. And if what you happen to write is an expansion on Summer Rose and that dog, then send me the link to your work in a PM. I'd love to read it, even if it's weird.


End file.
